1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camera shutters, and pertains more particularly to a shutter mechanism for cameras of the reflex type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of cameras have been devised for taking a large number or quantity of portraits, such as in school photography, shopping center portrait operations, and large volume studio portraiture. Cameras of this character are frequently electrically powered, providing for automatic film advance following each exposure. This type of camera usually employs a film magazine capable of handling rolls of 100 feet or more of film, ranging in width from 35 mm to 70 mm. Recently, a single lens reflex camera has been made available for large volume photographic work, and the present invention is of great advantage when incorporated in a camera of this design, although it can be used with other cameras, such as a twin lens reflex camera.
However, cameras of the foregoing type, which operate for a large number of cycles, are subject to far greater wear than the usual amateur camera, this being particularly true with respect to their shutter mechanisms. Since shutter leaves are by nature inherently delicate, they do not withstand heavy use. Shutter failure has, therefore, become a serious problem because the camera operator may not be aware of the failure until the film is processed, making it necessary to return to the location for retakes. The need for a reliable and durable shutter mechanism is therefore of considerable importance.